Jack's not so little girl: Kill him, Again!
by Megan May
Summary: This is a sequil to Jacks not so little girl, so if you havn't read that please do. Willow and Barrel Are married and Oogies comming back. Rated T
1. I do

This TNBC story is a sequel to Jacks not so little Girl so if you haven't read that I suggest you do. Here is the URL you need to go to. .net/s/5224927/1/Jacks_not_so_little_girl

Right, then on with the story.

**Kill him, again!**

Chapter 1- I do

-Willow's POV-

I stood in front of to giant closed doors. My right arm was intertwined with my dad's. I looked down at my black wedding dress. Here in Halloween Town people/creatures got married as early as age fifteen, but I was seventeen. I was here to marry someone that I have loved sense I was fourteen.

Barrel.

I thought back to the day he asked me to marry him, exactly a year ago.

_I just finished painting the kitchen to our new house. I put the roller down and stood back to admire my work. A beautiful twilight gray shaded the wall._

_We were moving in to gather and we decided to build our own house. Shock and Lock wanted the old tree house due to the old memories it held while Barrel and I preferred to have a new house for new memories to be made. _

_I turned around as Barrel walked around the corner, a rag in his hands wiping away paint. _

"_Living room's done." He announced._

"_So is the kitchen." I said with a grin._

_He walked over and wound his arms around my waist. Quickly he put his index finger to my nose leaving a paint spot. I wiggled out of his embrace and dipped my hand in the paint can next to me. I stood upright and looked at him. With a giggle I pressed my hand to his cheek then the back of my hand to hiss forehead._

"_Ha." I remarked._

"_Oh well, no your in big trouble." he said. _

_He put both of his hands in the paint. I tried to go around him and make a run for it but he grabbed my waist and pulled me on the floor with him._

_That was the first time._

_An hour later, we both lay on the floor, naked with a black blanket over us. The blanket had paint spots all over it and so did us._

_I had my hand resting on his neck and he was stroking my cheek with the back on his hand._

"_I love you." He whispered. _

"_I love you more." I challenged._

"_I dought it." He smirked._

_He got up causing my to frown. He slid back in to his jeans and retrieved a small black box from the pocket. _

"_Willow." He sighed walking back over to my and kneeling on his knees. _

"_Barrel?" I whispered._

_He shifted on to one knee._

"_Will you marry me?"_

_Not answering, I dove on to him and kissed him as we fell on to the floor._

Snapping back to reality, I smirked and looked at my dad.

"Ready?" He asked.

I nodded.

The doors opened and Barrel stood directly across from me but, to far from me. I wanted to be closer to him. I wanted to be in his arms.

He was in a black suit and his hair the normal way he had it. The way I loved it.

I saw Lock lean over and fist bump Barrel. Typical Lock.

I couldn't help but giggle.

-Barrel's POV-

The doors opened and I couldn't take my eyes away from the gouges figure. The most beautiful person stood.

Lock lean over and we touched fists.

When Willow reached me her father kissed her cheek and shook my hand. Willow gave her flowers to Shock and high fixed Rosey. She walked over to me and quickly glanced at the crowed that watched us. She fell in to me.

She hated big crowds. All of Halloween town was hear.

I stood he up right and lifted her vial. She was smiling and her eyes teary. I took her hand and smiled.

The priest began.

-Willow's POV-

I didn't hear anything the priest said I only heard Barrel's and mine vows and of course, 'You may kiss the bride.'

Our wedding reception was not simple in the least bit. We had our first dance and I danced with my dad while Barrel danced with my mother.

I was now standing in front of all the unmarried women in Halloween town. I turned around and threw it behind my head. A girl from my school caught it. We had graduated.

Lock put a chair behind me and told me to sit down. I did and I saw Barrel walk towards me. My face turned red. Lock whistled while Barrel removed my garner with his teeth.

Eventually we went back home.

One week later.

I was lying on the couch with a pregnancy test, when Barrel walked in. He stopped and looked at me.

"_What is_ that?" He asked.

"I think I'm pregnant." I said emotionless.

"Because of one stick?" He urged.

"No… because of eleven."

"_Eleven?"_

I got up.

"Follow me."

I walked to the bathroom.

-Barrel's POV-

She led me in to the bathroom. Sure enough, there were ten other pregnancy tests spared out along the sink. She set the eleventh down with the rest. I looked at her. She was smiling. I smiled and scooped her in my arms and spun around.

"Were gonna have a baby!" She said.

-Another week later-

I was sitting on the couch and Willow was lying with her head resting on my legs. She was poking her stomach.

"I have life in side me!" She sang over and over again. She sang the one line each time with another different tune.

"Your weird." I said joking although I found in unbearably adorable.

"So?" She questioned.

"You know wee are gonna have to tell your mom and dad sooner or later." I reminded her.

"I choose later!" She almost yelled.

"Fine be that way." I sighed.

The phone rang and I jabbed the speaker button with my thumb.

"Hello?" We said together.

"Willow, Barrel?" It was Shock and Lock.

"Hey Guys guess what! I'm pregnant!" Willow chirped.

"Oh sure you tell them but not your mom and dad." I accused.

She nodded.

"That's great princess but we have a problem."

Willow sat up and turned in to me.

"What?" She demanded.

"We have reason to believe Oggie Boggie is alive." Shock said.

"That's impossible!" I yelled.

"Maybe not! I mean what if all the bugs weren't destroyed." Lock pondered.

"That's it. That's all you got?"

"No that and we fabric lying in the forest, not to far from hear, and several spools of thread on top. With bugs crawling all over it." Shock told us.

"Shit." I cursed.

-Willow's POV-

Oggie Boggie? Back? I never saw him and rarely herd of him. My dad had told my that Shock, Lock and Barrel were his henchmen and that he defeated him but that's it. This is bad, real bad.

"Guys! Tell me every thing about him!" I ordered.

**So this is the first chapter. Again in you haven't read Jacks not so little girl, you probably don't know who Willow is. I own her so don't steal her from me. Review please!**


	2. Get ready

**It's that time of year again. I'm starting school. I'll still update as much as I can but, schoolwork is my top priority or at least to my mother. Okay so hears Chapter 2.**

**Enjoy!**

**C**hapter 2- Get ready

-Willow's POV-

We were walking to my parent's home when Shock and Lock popped out of the forest. I screamed.

"Damn you guys!" I said as my hand flew up to my neck.

"Sorry." They said.

We got to my parents house and stormed threw the door.

My mom was sitting on the couch and my dad was standing in front of us.

"Mom dad guess what! I'm pregnant!" I said to get that out of the way.

My dad fell backwards and passed out.

"See Barrel! That's why I didn't tell him!" I shirked.

My mom ran up to me and squeezed me and Barrel in to a hug. She was smiling.

"Yeah mom we have more important things to talk about!" I said squirming out of her embrace.

We sat down in the living room and told her everything and repeated it to my dad when he woke up. Of course my dad didn't react well. We went back home when we got tired of my dad freaking out.

"You guy's sleeping over?" I asked Shock and Lock.

"Sure." Shock said.

"The guest room is already set up and there's clothes in the closet." I said.

Barrel and I turned to the kitchen to make dinner. I was stirring rotten pumpkin in a saucepan. I inhaled and caught sent of the pumpkin. My stomach did not like that. I cupped my hand over my mouth. I ran down the hall towards the bathroom. I was almost there when Lock came out of the guest room and I collided with him. I fell towards the floor. I crawled as far as I could. I was on the tiled floor of the bathroom when I puked.

"Damn Willow. That's a lot of puke!" Lock exclaimed.

"Shut up Lock. If it wasn't for you I would of made it to the toilet!" I said wiping my mouth with the back of my hand and whipping it around to flip him off. Barrel walked in the doorway.

"Whoa!" He gasped.

He walked in and helped me up.

"Lock could you get some towels from the closet down the hall." He asked.

"Sorry." I said.

"For getting sick? Don't be silly." Barrel said.

Lock slid around the corner and threw us the towels and we began wiping it up.

Shock walked out of the guest room and said, "Why dose it smell like vomit?" And saw us on out hands and knees on the bathroom floor.

"Oh that's why."

"Shock go and check on the food." Barrel ordered.

Her and Lock left the room and went to the kitchen. When all the puke was soaked in the towels I put the towels and my cloths in the wash and changed in to clean cloths.

We eat and went to our bedrooms. I was lying next to Barrel. Rather on then next to. He whispered something that put me to sleep.

-Barrel's POV-

I awoke with Willow lying across my chest. I kissed her forehead. Seconds later her head flung up and she was gasping.

"My boobs hurt." She wined.

"Lovely." I responded.

"Mom said that might happen when people are pregnant."

"Well I'm sure sleeping like you did last night isn't going to help." I smirked.

"You know you like it." She giggled getting out of the bed and walking over to her closet.

She took out a belly shirt and sweat pants.

"I'm taking a shower." She said and wondered to the bathroom.

I herd Lock yell and Willow scream.

"Damn you Lock!" She whaled.

Lock had become obsessed with scaring Willow by jumping out of random places. You think she would get used to it.

Lock walked into the room, I was in, laughing.

"Why, Lock? You can't just leave her alone?"

"Probably not." He grinned.

As Shock and I made breakfast I didn't hear Willow sing in the shower like normal. When she was sad, scared or pissed she didn't. But she would otherwise.

"Nice going Lock." I muttered to myself.

Knowing Willow she'd get her revenge.

She came out in her clothes with a towel rapped around her head.

We ate in silence. Willow was the first one done she got up from the table and stood behind Lock. She flipped over the plate, dumping scraps of food all over in hair.

"Fine. You'll be sorry." He vowed.

There was a pounding on the door that made us all jump. Willow took the towel from her hair. Willow and I opened the door and no one was there. Willow leaned her head out the window and looked from side to side.

"No one?" She questioned.

She bent down and grabbed a crumpled up ball of paper.

Lock and Shock walked up behind us and looked over our shoulders.

Slowly, Willow uncrumpled the paper.

"Get ready." She read.

Lock snatched the paper from her hands and read it for himself.

"What the fuck?" He whispered.

"Oogie?" Shock pondered.

"More then likely." Lock confirmed.

"Great." Willow said and turned away from us to walk in the kitchen and pick up the plates

She put the dishes in the dishwasher. I walked away.

-Willow's POV-

I walked in to my room and yanked my closet door open. I shoved my clothes that were hung up to either side of the closet and pushed he black and white striped button. The square wall slid up and reviled two handguns and five pocket knifes. I grabbed four of the knifes considering bullet hole wouldn't do much to a sack. I roamed back to be Barrel, Shock and Lock was.

"Hey." I said to get their attention.

They turned around to look at me.

"Heads up." I said and threw each of them a knife.

"Shit princess where did you get these?" Lock said switching it open and admirering the shiny blade.

"You really didn't think the Pumpkin Princess would live with out a few weapons to protect her self now did you?" I said sarcastically.

"I didn't even know you had these." Barrel said.

"Daddy had a secret compartment put in my closet." I explained.

"Cool." Shock whispered in aw.

I flopped on the couch.

"Well what now?" I sighed.

"I'm guessing we wait." Lock said.

**Finally another chapter I hope to have the third one done by September 20****th****.**


	3. Notes

Chapter 3-Notes

Willows POV

We took shifts. Two of us would sit in front of the door on a couch and wait. Barrel and I were there now.

We tried to take showers as short as possible and dressed in cloths that we would be able to fight in if necessary.

I was sitting on the couch falling asleep when Barrel nudged me. I straightened up and shook my head. That's when it hit me. What if Oogies not coming after us. What is he is having that done for him. I got up and ran to my room. Then flung open the closet.

-Barrel's POV-

Willow got up and ran down the hall. I heard her slamming stuff around and then the closet shut. She ran out with two handguns.

"What if what's coming for us isn't Oogie but like another henchmen? Like you. How long could a bullet distract him?" She said.

"Well if they're dead not long. If they have dead parents that consived it that would make them a half-dead. Like you. Then a bullet would kill them." I answered. I couldn't believe she thought of that.

(Okay just to get things straight Willow is a half-dead.)

"Okay then who ever two is out here or whatever will have a gun." She declared.

Just then there was a one firm quick knock on the door. Willow threw me a gun and I ran towards the door.

"Shock! Lock!" She yelled.

I flung open the door with the gun ready to fire. Again there was nobody. I looked around the house. Shock and Lock skidded to a halt in the living room ready to fight.

I looked down. Another note.

I picked it up and read aloud, "Soon."

Shock snatched the note from me and shrieked, "That's it?!"

"I guess." I said.

"Hey you guys go and get some sleep me and Shock will stay out here for a while.

"Thanks." Willow and I said in unison.

Willow took a shower and I did shortly after. We were in our bedroom now and Willow-who was in jeans and a tank top- was rubbing a towel in her hair. I slid in to my jeans and tee shirt. We dressed in clothes that we would be able to fight in if we were woken up with Oogie or his henchmen in the house.

-Willow's POV-

I ran a brush threw my hair and flopped on to the bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out.

When I awoke it was noon and Barrel was asleep beside me. I got up and walked in to the kitchen. Lock and Shock were on the couch.

"I'll take one of your places." I offered.

"You go." Lock said to Shock.

She kissed him quickly and stumbled in to the guest room.

"Hungry?" I asked Lock.

"Sure."

I heated up some leftovers and divided the contents in to two bolls. I went over to him and handed him a boll.

We ate in silence for a while. I eyed the gun next to me and remembered when my dad taught me how to use it.

"How long have you had these weapons?" Lock asked.

"Sense the house was built my dad wouldn't let me live with out something to protect my self."

Lock was silent. I continued to eat thinking of what was going to happen if Oogie came. Were we going to die? Is he killable? If he doesn't come what will? I filled me head with questions I couldn't answer. I looked at Lock. He had a blank stare on his face.

"HELLOOOOOO?" I said waving my hand in front of his face.

"Sorry I guess I was having a flash back or something." He said

"Of what." I asked.

"When your dad dragged you away from us at the lake that one day and how I had to hole Barrel back. How Barrel was so depressed not seeing you and, when you were in the hospital. Seeing the IV's and cords hooked up to you." He admitted.

"Yeah, I remember too. I remember going numb and thought that cutting myself would make me feel pain again."

More things came back in to my head. Crying so much I couldn't cry any more. My dads bony fingers breaking my skin when he dragged me away from me friends. How I wouldn't eat and you could see my ribs. How I collapsed in to Barrels arms after cutting my self rather deep.

I ran my fingers over my jeans where the stitches were in my legs.

The phone rang and snapped me out of my trance.

I dove towards it and answered with a, "Hello?"

"Willow, Help!" It was Rosey.

"Rose! What's wrong?"

"There's people in the house and a sa-" Her voice was chocked of by screams.

Someone new picked up the phone.

"Ah miss Willow the beloved pumpkin princess, or should I say misses?"

"Who are you?!" I yelled in to the phone.

"Willow?" I heard Lock hiss.

"Patience my child patience." The voice cooed as if I were a newborn baby.

I could hear Barrel's frantic running footsteps come to me followed be Shock's.

"Will-"

"Shh!" I cut them off and shot them a glance that made their faces turn whiter then thought possible considering they are already pretty white.

"Who are you?" I growled in to the phone.

"Like I said, patience. You'll find out soon enough." He went on.

That's when it hit me like a ton of bricks or a slap in the face.

"Your…. your, Oogie Boogie aren't you." I whispered.

Shock gasped.

I held myfnger up to my lips to caution my friends to stay quiet.

I pressed the speaker button and waited.

"Maybe, maybe not, but, I can assure you, you will know soon. Now child, take me of speaker phone I only wish to talk to you." He gushed.

"What do you want?" Shock interjected.

"Willow dear, take me off speaker phone or something very bad will happen to your little friend Rosey." He snickered.

I heard Rosey yelp.

I quickly jabbed the button and said, "Okay! Okay you're off."

"Good now listen carefully. We may or we may not come to you but don't bother fighting if we want you we will do whatever it takes even killing your little friend." He vowed.

"What do you want."?

"Revenge." He hissed in a way that my stomach turn. Then he hung up.

The phone line went dead and was replaced with that annoying beeping noise. The phone slipped threw my fingers without my hand moving.

"They're coming." I whispered,

"They're? As in more then one?" Lock roared.

"He said we so that's what I' assuming. He, or they got Rosey." I said with no emotion.

"We've got to go after her." Shock ordered as she headed for the door.

"Shock wait. He's using her as bait to lewer us in. He wants us to step out so he can take us." Lock said, grabbing her arm.

I know how she felt. Over the years Shock and Rosey had become best friends. Rosey was usually with us. Sometimes she would bring a new boy friend.

"Your, right." Shock confessed.

Silent tears ran down Shock face as Lock pulled her in to his lap. Next thing I ken I was sobbing in to Barrels shirt. I ignored his attempts to calm me down. All I could thing of was_ Why Rose? She didn't do any thing to deserve this. What's going to happen to her?_

When I woke up I was still on the couch. Barrel was awake and alert. So was Lock. I sat up on Barrels lap.

"How long was I out?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"About nine hours." He said

_Nine hours? Wow!_ I thought

I looked over at Shock. She was using Locks legs as a pillow as she snored softly.

"I'm gonna go take a shower." I said pausing to kiss Barrels lips before getting up.

I walked to our room and grabbed a black sports bra and tight fitting skinny jeans.

I walked to the bathroom and took a quick shower. I wrapped a towel around my head and dried off with another. I slid in to my cloths and ran out to were the others were.

"I'm out so if one of you need a shower you cant take one," I announced.

Shock was now sitting up and talking to Barrel. Lock got up and headed towards the bathroom.

I walked back to my room and unwrapped my hair. I pulled a brush threw it and pulled it up in to a ponytail.

I gazed at myself in the mirror thing how I've changed from a few years ago.

I now had bangs that were hanging in my face and I could see my ribs.

I turned to pick the towel up as something grabbed my waist and started yanking me towards the window. I looked up and screamed. What had grabbed my waist was a creature that was as tall as Lock and as muscular as Barrel. He had green skin and yellow hair.

"Willow!" I heard Barrel yell as he ran to find me. He was to lait I was already out the window and was being held down. I opened my mouth to scream, but the creature's hand covered it instantly.

"You scream she dies." He whispered.

I could hear my friend frantically yelling and searching for me.

_Im out here guys! _I thought._ Just stop looking for me by the time you find me I'll probably be dead._


	4. Gone

Chapter 4-Gone

-Barrel's POV-

I searched the whole house for Willow she was defiantly not there. I walked back in to the living room. I told Shock and Lock to wait for me here.

"Lets go!" I ordered.

"Right behind you." Lock agreed.

-Willow's POV-

I was still on the ground. The creature was taping my ankles together with duct tape. My arms were taped behind my back and I had tape across my mouth.

When he was done he lifted my body over his left shoulder and walked out in to the woods. I stared at the ground. Watching it as he walked. I tried to focus on what I was going to do when he took this tape off of me. If he did.

"So you're the famous Willow?" He asked in a sinister tone.

I nodded.

"I bet you'd like to know where I'm taking you huh?" He teased.

I nodded again.

He laughed and continued walking.

A tree branch caught my hair tie and yanked it out. I watched it fall to the ground. It blended in with the leaves.

We stopped abruptly. We were in front of a tree with a door on it. Not one of the Holiday doors. It was just a tree with a door that was barley noticeable. He opened it and threw my in. I landed on my back with a thud. It was a very short drop but it hurt, bad too. I think I sprained. We were in a little tunnel with a light at the end. He picked up me ankles with one hand and dragged me down the hall. My bare back was getting scrapped on the hard floor. The closer we got to the light the dimmer the light seamed. We were in a little room now with the dim light. Before us was a huge door. He opened that and we walked down another hall and turned in to a doorway. This room was like a parlor. There was another door in front of us. He opened it and flung me in to the wall across from us by my legs. I sat myself upright and put my back against the wall. I looked around Rosey was next to me.

The creature ripped the tape off of my mouth with one swift movement.

"Hello Willow." He said.

"Hi." I hissed.

Another creature emerged in to the room. He was identical to the one that captured me. Twins.

"I'm and Hell and this is my brother Phantom." He growled.

I spit Hell in the face. He responded by slapping me in the face.

"What do you want?" I demanded.

"We don't want anything." Phantom said.

"Then why am I here?" I said.

They smirked and walked out slamming the door behind them.

"Rose!"

"Willow!"

"Do you know any thing?" I asked

"Yeah! It's Oogie. He still pissed because of Jack killing him. He wants revenge."

"Great." I said sarcastically.

Phantom came back in with a metal rod. He hit Rose with it and she was out next he hit me.

-Barrel's POV-

"Guys I found her hair tie!" Shock yelled. "Come on this way!" She said running off. We followed. We came up to a three with a door and jumped in without thinking. I landed on my feet and bulled down the hall and threw a door and down another hall.

We looked everywhere we could the left to look someplace else.

-Willow's POV-

When I awoke I was in a dark room with Rose next to me still out. The duct tape was off. I rubbed my wrists and ankles. My head hurt really bad. I rubbed my temples and ran my hand threw my hair. I had a bump from where Phantom had hit me. My whole body ached. From being thrown on to the floor, being slapped and getting hit with a metal rod.

How long had I been out? An hour? A day?

I could here three different voices. One more childish then the others, who I thought to be Phantom. Another voice was deeper but not by much. The last was very different. A deep grumbling sound that drained out of his mouth.

The door opened. Phantom stood and stared at me. He smirked.

"Boss! She's awake." He informed someone.

I could see the creature's shadow as he approached the door. It was like a blob, walking, no, waddling. Then he turned in to the doorway to get a good look at me. He was indeed a blob. A sack. This had to be Oogie Bogie.

"Well, well, well, what have we here? Little miss Willow. You take after your mother I see. Ah but you have you fathers bone white color." He cooed as he did over the phone.

A wave of terror washed threw me.

I backed in to a corner. My hands brushed against the cold, wet, rough floor.

"Now, Willow, don't be scared." He inched closer.

"Stay away from me!" I begged.

He waddled up to me and his hand brushed my cheek.

"Put her in the other room." He said and made his way out.

Phantom came towards me. I wasn't going anywhere with out a fight. When he got close enough I kicked my leg out at his causing him to trip. I jumped up and ran to the door. Hell caught my waist. I swung my elbow back and jammed it in to his stomach. He hunched over in pain and struggled to breath. I ran down the dim litted hallway and pushed threw a door.

What I saw made me stop and gasp. It was a room with metal walls with tools used to torture people spaced out everywhere. There were also chains hanging on the wall. The floor was like the walls, shiny with clean metal.

"Impressive, isn't it?" Oogie said behind me. He placed one hand on my back and pushed me to the ground.

I landed on my hands and knees. The floor was cold, similar to my hands. He stepped on my back pushing me to the ground. I wasn't worried about this hurting my baby. The womb that covered it was like stone, unbreakable stone. That's what its like in Halloween town. My cheek pressed to the floor. Phantom came in and held down my legs while Hell held down my arms. I thrashed, kicked and punched. It was no use I wasn't going anywhere.

"Willow do you know why you're here?" Oogie rumbled.

He walked over to a table against a wall and picked up a knife. He examined it carefully.

"No." I whispered

He came over and kneeled down beside me.

"Well you see Willow, you father killed me sometime back and I want my revenge. I'm not going to kill you, yet. I'm just going to torture you a little." He cooed.

And, with that he put the blade to my cheek and scraped a gash in my face. I screamed while, I was unable to move. He pulled the blade away and ran it across my exposed back. Blood ran from my cheek and over my lips. The gash in my back went deeper then the first. I felt blood trickle under to my stomach. I stopped screaming. It didn't matter. No one could here me.

-Lock's POV-

My tail twitched angrily as it started to rain. Why couldn't we find her? Barrel was going crazy. He hadn't stopped looking for her once. Shock was running next to me. Her hand in mine as we followed Barrel.

"Willow!" He yelled over and over again, desperate to find her.

"Willow!" I echoed.

I was worried about her. She was a sister to me. Like I was a brother to her. I huffed my breath in and out determined to keep running.

Shocks running slowed.

"Don't give up!" I huffed.

Her legs gave out and she fell to the ground. I lifted her on to my back and ran once more.

"Willow!" Barrel howled again.

We had to have been searching for 24 hours if not more. Rain pelted down on all of us. Barrels running quickened.

She was all that mattered to him. He would die for her.

"Willow!" He called once more.


	5. Save me

Chapter 5- Save me

I was chained to the wall by steal cuffs. My wrists and ankles locked in the cuffs. Oogie was sitting across from my in a wooden chair. He was throwing shiny metal darts at me, using my stomach area as a dartboard and my belly button as a target. Again I wasn't afraid of this hurting my baby. Stone hard womb. Another dart hit my belly. I whimpered like a kicked puppy.

"Oh Willow, do you realize how enjoyable this is for me? TO be throwing darts at the skeleton king's daughter!" He boomed.

He threw another with excellent precision. It hit my directly in the belly button. Bull's eye. I responded by a small screech.

"Yes! Phantom, Hell!" He cheered.

"Very nice boss!" They replied.

It had been another exactly a week sense I was taken. I wanted to be home. I wanted Barrel's arms to be around me. God please let this torturer end.

I had a broken rib from Phantom kicking me and burses from head to toe. I had scratches all over from knifes needles, darts of and lets not forget broken glass that had been thrown at me. Ouch.

I had been held down by Phantom and Hell while, Oogie jabbed oversized needles in and out of my skin. And another time I had been chained up and all three of them threw glass at me. I had also gotten punched, kicked, slapped, jabbed and beaten with a metal rod. If I retaliated by hitting back, I'd just get more of a beating.

I had thrown up, coughed up blood and gotten three nosebleeds. Spots of dried blood were all over the silvery torturer room and me.

Oogie was an evil creature. One that needed to be destroyed. Phantom and Hell were easy for me to read. They were once good creatures. You could see the old them trying to get out when you looked them in the eyes.

"Phantom!" Oogie said and snapped his fingers.

Phantom came over and relised the chains. I fell to the floor and landed on my face with a thud.

Ouch.

-Barrel's POV-

I was lying on the floor under a blanket in Jack and Sally's home. We had told them what happened and we needed to take a break. We had been looking for a week. As much as I wanted to keep looking Lock _made_ me take a break. I looked up and saw Sally with tear stained cheeks. She was sleeping on the over sized couch and Lock and Shock were on the floor next to me.

I heard foot steps in the kitchen. I rolled over on to my stomach, nearly touching Lock. Jack was pacing in the kitchen. His bony legs moved with quickness. He had his hands folded behind his back.

I turned and sat up.

"Lock! Shock! Get up!" I ordered.

Lock sat up and gently shook Shocks arm. She flung her self up screaming. Sally sat up and Jack looked over at us.

"Oh. Just a dream." She whispered.

Shock's POV

I was walking behind Barrel and Lock, towards the screams I heard coming from ahead. The screams were all too familiar. I passed an open door and saw Rosey lying in there curled up in a ball. We continued walking. We were in a new room when we stopped. It was a shiny, silvery room with objects I had seen before when we were Oogies henchmen.

Then I saw him. Oogie Boogie. He held I knife high over his head. He walked over to a table where Willow lay lifeless on a silver table. Oogie walked over and plunged the knife down in to Willows heart.

Mine sunk.

"Shock!" Lock said shaking me awake.

Willow's POV

I was lying on the cold metal floor getting the snot kicked out of me. I was being punched, kicked and hitted with random objects. Oogie was somewhere unknown while Hell and Phantom were beating me into a pulp.

"Please." I begged

"Shut-up!" Phantom said ramming his foot in to my stomach.

I couldn't breath. I had the wind knocked out of me so many times this week I had lost count.

I knew I was on the verge of death. If only I lived a few more years I would be immortal. I felt another fist hit my cheek. Ouch. Something sharp hit my right leg while another foot jabbed into my stomach.

Why would anyone want to do this to someone? Oh yeah, revenge.

Barrel's POV

After a quick breakfast we went out looking again and Jack and Sally went in to town.

We ran yelling for Willow over and over again. Then we came across the tree with the door on it. I stopped abruptly and walked towards it. I placed my hand on the door. I felt the urge to open it and look in there.

"Come on Barrel. We've already looked there." Lock said

"No." I heard Shock interject. "I think we should look in there again." She whispered.

I slid my hand down and on to the doorknob. Willow's beautiful, unforgettable face flashed in my mind. I gasped. I opened the door and jumped in. I heard Lock and Shock's landing behind me.

Willow's POV

I was sitting on the cold, dirty floor with my arms hugging my legs. I was coughing and gagging blood on to the floor. Rose was patting my back trying to soothe me. I began to vomit a mixture of blood and other liquids. I gasped for air when it was out of my system.

I heard footsteps outside the door. It flung open. There stood Hell. He walked in and kicked me. Ow.

"Please, Hell, you don't have to do this." I begged.

For an instant I saw a flicker of a different person in his eyes. That was quickly taken away when his boss yelled, "HELL!"

He grabbed my wrist and dragged me out. Before I knew it I was being put in the chains on the wall, again.

Oogie walked in with a long metal poker with an orange smoking tip. Without a word he walked up to me and ran the hot rod along my stomach, leaving burns in its trail. He ran it on my sides, face, arms and legs too. Burns were left allover my body. The hot poker on my body burnt like fire. I could smell burning flesh. Yuck. It made me sick to my stomach as it scratched at my nose. I screamed.

Oogie pressed the metal harder in to my side. Ow.

Soon but not soon enough I was taken off the chains and I fell to the ground. I was unable to move. I was dragged to the little dark room again. Being dragged caused more scrapes to be scratched in my skin. A small trail of blood was left behind.

I could feel a baby kicking around in my stomach, causing me more pain.

This morning when I woke up my stomach had doubled in size. I was wondering if I would live to see my baby's face.


	6. Near deth

Chapter 6- near death

Barrel's POV

I walked cautiously down the hall, as if I was waiting for something to pop out at me. The hall was dark with a light at the end of the tunnel. I could hear nothing except our footsteps and jagged breathing. The first time we went threw the tunnel I didn't pay any attention. Now I used all of my senses to take it in. The musty smell, the eerie feeling and the stone, wet wall.

When I reached the end of the tunnel a door was waiting. I flung it open and stormed threw.

Then I heard something that made me extordonarly happy but at the same time completely pissed off.

I scream. A scream of agony. Willow?!

I sped forward, my feet pounding on the ground. I was determined to get to her, save her.

I flung open another door and hurled ahead. This hall way was the same as the last two. Across was another door staring at us. I tore it open.

This hall way was similar only this was lit brightly with florescent lights. There was a door on the side and on at the end of the hall. We ran in to the open room.

We all stopped and gasped. It was a room simpler to one we had when we were Oogies henchmen. A tourtcher chamber cover completely in chrome.

The floor and one wall had blood on it.

Willow's blood?

Before we could process anything else Lock and Shock were hit from behind with metal bars. The attackers were twins.

I stared the motionless.

"Ah, Barrel." I heard the voice I never wanted to hear again.

"Where is she?" I hissed threw clenched teeth.

A bag of bugs waddled in-between the twins. He looked the same as he did the day Jack killed him.

"Oh, Barrel be patient. And besides by the time you get to her she'll be dead." He cooed.

I hurled my body at him. I had every intention of killing him. I was stopped by one of the twins who caught my legs, causing me to fall forward on my stomach. The other twin grabbed my wrists after receiving a punch in the face from my fist.

They lifted my up and carried me to a wall with chains on it.

They hooked my wrists and ankles in while I thrashed and struggled to get away but they were not letting go.

They did the same to Lock and Shock. Their lifeless bodies hung with their heads hanging as in they were dead.

"Let me introduce you to my new henchmen." Oogie said gesturing to the twins I already loathed. "Hell and Phantom." He said like they were a prized trophy. "They were in the human world, just waiting to die. So I brought them here. I thought it would be a pity for such talent to die. Now you're probably thinking, 'So, they are human?' They aren't I gave them this turning them half immortal. It also altered their features." He held up a tiny vile of poison he had once showed us.

"Where is she?" I demanded again.

"Patience Barrel." He said.

He snapped his fingers and the twins left. When they came back they were each holding a bucket. They walked to the chains and threw it on Lock and Shock. Their heads snapped up.

Lock clenched his teeth.

"Lock! Shock! How nice of you to join us." Oogie said.

"Fuck you, Oogie!" Lock spat back.

Oogie turned around and then flung back around hurling a dart at Lock. The dart hit Lock in the stomach.

"Don't make me ask again, Oogie." I whispered.

"And what will you do. You're all chained up. Now wouldn't you like to know what I did to her?" He asked.

I shook my head I didn't want to know what kind of pain she went threw.

"Well you remember when I died. I just wanted a little revenge. So I almost killed Willow." He snapped his fingers once more.

One of the twins left. I heard a door open and a thud fowled by a yelp. I pulled on the chains.

The twin came back. He was dragging Willow by her wrist. Her stomach dragging on the ground. I stopped breathing. She looked terrible. You could see her ribs again; she had spots of blood all over her, there was gashed, scrapes and scratches all over her. And a rib was jutting out from her body. She looked like a survivor in a horror movie that had been rescued by someone be fore the attacker killed her.

The twin dropped her.

Willow's POV

Hell opened the door and kicked me. I screeched. Another broken rib, maybe. He grabbed my wrist and dragged me back in the tourcher room. He dropped my. My face hit the floor.

"Please." I whispered looking in to his eyes.

A new Hell was in his eyes. This time it didn't disappear.

Phantom came over and kicked me again.

"Stop it!" I heard the only voice I wanted to hear. I turned my head around. Barrel. My Barrel. Here. Phantom kicked me again.

"Get up." he ordered.

"Please." I whispered as I struggle to stand. When I was finally on my feet I was unstable.

"Willow." Barrel whispered.

A chair was put behind me by Hell.

"Take a seat." Oogie chimed.

I did as I was told and sat in the metal chair. He snapped his fingers. Phantom and Hell left.

"Hear she is, Barrel. See, alive." He said brushing my cheek with his hand.

"Though she is a bit beaten up." Oogie chuckled.

I struggled breathing.

"Please….. let them go." I whispered.

Oogie slapped me and said, "Soon Willow, soon."

He turned to Shock, Lock and Barrel.

"Ah, Shock," He said inching closer to her. "My how you've grown!"

"Let us go!" She spat threw her teeth.

"Soon, Maybe."

He moved down the line.

"Oh and Lock your horns grew in!" He admired. "You know it really is a shame I was killed and all."

"Sure it was Oogie, sure it was." Lock taunted.

He moved to Barrel.

"And Barrel. The youngest of the three. I see you found love."

"I did." He whispered.

"And with the Pumpkin Princess!" He cooed.

Barrel was silent.

"Oh Barrel it really is a shame either you three or her will die."

"WHAT?" I yell, using too much of my energy.

The twins came in with a clear glass filled to the brim with a red liquid.

"Willow do you see this?"

I nodded.

"This is a poison that will kill almost instantly." He said taking the glass. "Either you will drink it and spare you friends lived or the die."


	7. Not all bad

Chapter 7-Not all bad

Willows POV

"No!" Barrel yelled.

The answer was pretty obvious to me. I was going to drink it to save my friends lives.

"No Willow don't!" Shock yelled.

"Don't you dare." Lock snarled as I touched the glass.

"Guys its okay." I whispered.

"NO!" Barrel yelled.

He was yanking his arms down, trying to break free of the chains.

"Well Willow?" Oogie pressed.

I took a deep breath and let it out.

"May I?" I asked standing up.

"Make it quick." He growled.

It took all of my energy to walk over to the three.

I went to Lock first and kissed his cheek. I walked to Shock and hugged her around the waist. Next was Barrel. I took his face in my hands. I pressed my lips to his.

"No." He whispered when I pulled away. I couldn't bear to say anything. I smiled a smile that said,"It will be okay".

I walked back over to Oogie and took the glass. I held it in both hands and stared in to the liquid. I took a deep breath and huffed if out. I looked up to my three friends. Shock had tears streaming down her face. Lock was pleading with his eyes for me not to do it. Barrel was staring in to my eyes. I really didn't want to leave them, but I needed to do this, to save them.

"I love you guys." I said and brought the glass to my lips.

I drank the fowl tasting liquid as fast as I could. It burnt my throat like hard liquor, but worse. Way worse. It felt like my neck was on fire.

The last thing I saw was a knife being plunged in to Oogies back by Hell.

Barrels POV

Willow put the glass to her lips. She drank it too. Hell walked up behind Oogie and shoved a knife in his back and tore it down wards. Bugs began crawling everywhere. Phantom and Hell began squishing them as Willow collapsed.

Hell ran over to us and began unlocking the chains.

"The liquid she drank was a fake that will only temporally stop her heart. Get her to a hospital now!"

I landed on my feet and ran over to Willow. I scooped her up in my arms and started running with out seeing if Lock and Shock were following. We ran threw all the doors except one Lock claimed out of the last and I lifted Willow up to him then me and Shock claimed out.

I took Willow again and ran towards town. It was raining, hard too. It was the longest run ever. My legs hurt and I could barley breath, but I needed to get Willow to a hospital.

Finally we were in town. People were staring at us thinking we were running with the corpse of Willow Skellington.

I stormed threw the hospital doors and yelled, "Get Willow Skellington help now!"

A soon as they herd the name Willow Skellington several doctors were lifting her from my arms and to a hospital bed.

"She' pregnant?" A doctor asked.

"As if it wasn't obvious!" Lock snapped at him.

The doctors began wheeling her back in to a room. They set the bed against a wall and put an IV in her arm.

"When is the last time she ate?" a nurse asked checking for a pulse.

"I don't know." I said helpless.

"I'm sorry she's de-"

Willow snapped out of her trance and gasped in air like she was under water for too long. She coughed and heaved blood up. Without warning a doctor put another IV in and she screamed.

"You might have warned her dip shit!" Shock yelled at the man.

She looked around the room and her eyes locked on me. I took her hand.

"It's gonna be okay." I whispered.

She nodded.

"Willow what happened?" Lock asked.

"I'll tell you guys later." She said.

She looked down at her self, examining the damage.

"Yuck, I need a shower." She whispered.

"Willow your going to have to go in to surgery. Your suffering from major blood loss and three broken ribs."

"Fantastic." She mumbled.

She squeezed my hand and let it go. Three doctors left with her in the bed.

"We should call Jack and Sally." Shock murmured.

-Jacks POV-

I was told not to look for my daughter in case she showed up here. As much as I didn't agree with that I did as I was told. The phone rang and I dove towards it.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Jack we found Willow. She's going into surgery and she's gonna have to stay a night or two but she looks like hell." It was Lock."

"Thank god she's okay." I sighed relived.

"She's pretty banged up though. She a bloody mess. There's gashed and scratches and blood all over her." Lock said.

"Why is she going in to surgery?" I asked.

"She has three broken bones and she's lost a lot of blood. She should be out soon." He answered.

"We'll be there in a few minutes." I said and hung up.

I walked to the kitchen and said, "Sally they found Willow."

Willow's POV

I woke up in a white room. A hospital. I was no longer in my clothes. I was in a hospital gown. Most of my scathes had been cleaned out, it looked like. MY hair was still gross though. I ran my hand over my ribs. I felt bandages over them. I felt much better then I did when I was with Oogie.

There was a light tap on the door and Barrel walked in with Shock and Lock.

I told them every thing. When and how I was captured, about Hell and Phantom, Oogie and how I was beaten.

Barrel didn't leave me. He way always touching me in some way. Weather it was holding my hand or running his fingers over my cheek, he was there.

My parents visited me and I explained it all again to them.

It was now two days sense I had been rescued and I was able to go home. We walked home and as soon as I was in the door, I walked to the bathroom and hopped in the shower.

I stepped out of the shower feeling clean and free of dried blood on my skin or hair. Shock and Lock went home to get some sleep. I walked to our room naked and slipped in to some clean clothes. I was ecstatic to be clean and in new clothes. My pregnant belly was still growing. I would give birth any day now.

I flopped down on the bed and the herd a knock on the door.

I sighed and got up unwillingly.

I heard Barrel open the door and gasp. As I turned the corner a gasped too.

Phantom and Hell, they stood in the doorway like they were old friends. They were back for me. I wasn't weak this time and Barrel was here to, maybe just maybe we could take them.

"Get out!" I screamed.

I ran towards them to slam the door in their faces. Barrel caught me by my shoulders and held me back. I looked in to his eyes and gave him the "Are you crazy" look.

"You passed out before you saw." Barrel said.

"What?" I questioned confused.

"They killed Oogie and gave you something that would only stall your heart. So, they basically saved your life." He explained.

I turned to look at Phantom and Hell.

"Is this true?" I demanded.

They nodded.

"My apologies. Thank you, so much." I said, my cheeks flushing.

"Thank_ you._" Phantom said.

"I'm sorry?" I asked confused.

What did he mean? What did I do that was so great? I mean, they had beaten me and almost killed me with the beating they delivered.

"You brought us out of that trance Oogie had us in. He put it on us after he got someone to bring him back." Hell clarified.

"It only took a few words for you to do so." Finished Phantom.

"Oh." I said, remembering their faces changing when I said, "Please" or "You don't have to do this".

Hell looked up at the moon.

"We should get going." He commented.

"Yes we should." Phantom agreed.

"Thanks again." Hell said as they turned around and walked away.

I have a feeling there's still a mystery about them.

Sorry the chapter is sorta short. =( the story is almost over. Do you like it, love it, hate it. Comment please.


	8. The end

Chapter 8-

Two months later from the Oogie incident

Willow's POV

I was looking around the baby nursery. The walls were black and a white crib was pressed up agenst the wall. Random toys that people/creatures had given us were also in the room. We had just finished it and Barrel was in the living room. I walked to the bathroom to take a shower.

When I got out… my water broke.

"Uh Barrel!" I yelled.

Barrels POV

"Uh. Barrel!" Willow yelled.

"Yes?" I yelled back as got up.

"Could you come here?"

I walked to the bathroom where she was and opened the door. She was completely naked and stared at me with wide eyes.

"My water just broke."

It took a minute for my mind to process what she said.

She snapped out of her trance and slid in to a black gown. And then dropped to the floor and screamed. I ran over to her and scooped her in to my arms. I ran out of the house and towards the hospital. People in town starred. As soon as I was in the hospital Willow was taken from my arms. I didn't have to yell.

They took her to a room and I followed. Willow answered the doctor's questions.

The birthing process was like any other.

I was holding our new baby girl when the doctor said, "The other one will be on it's way shortly."

"WHAT?" Willow yelled.

"You do know you have twins." The doctor assumed.

"No I don't." She snapped back.

"Well, last time you were here we ran some tests."

"Is there a reason you failed to tell me this?!" Willow was pissed.

Soon Willow was holding our baby boy.

A boy and a girl.

Misty and Fang.

Misty looked like her mother. Reddish brown hair and beautiful gray eyes but my skin tone. I was glad that both of the twins had their mother's eyes. Fang had my skin tone and hair.

Willow was still pretty pissed at the doctor but happy to have her babies.

Weeks went by and everything was back to normal. The babies were growing and Shock and Lock visited often.

An as for Willow and me we are and forever will be in love.

Sorry I had to end the story like this but Im getting tired of writing for TNBC. Review please


End file.
